justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
We Go Well Together
(Kids Mode) |image = |year = 2003 |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 2 (K2014) 3 (Main) |pc = Sky Blue (K2014) (Main) |gc = (K2014) (Arrows) (Main) |pictos= 79 (JDK2014) 83 (Main) |perf = Kaycee Rice Background Dancer Jul Kohler |lc = (K2014) (Main) |choreo = Chantal Robson|nowc = KIDSWeGoWellTogether (Main)}} "We Go Well Together" by Goldheart is featured on , , and Just Dance 2018 (in Kids Mode). Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a young white girl with brown hair in a bun. She wears a beige and white maxi dress, similar to a wedding dress, a silver tiara, and white flats. Background It looks like a forest in fall. The dancer dances on top of red fallen leaves. There are trees with orange leaves in the back and a raccoon next to the dancer; after the first chorus, the racoon comes alive and starts dancing with the coach. Gold Moves ''Just Dance Kids 2014'' There are 2 Gold Moves in the version of the routine, and they happen one after another: Gold Move 1: Stretch your arms backward while facing the right. Gold Move 2: Still facing the right, bend down with your hands on your chest. We go well together gm1.png|Gold Move 1 We go well together gm2.png|Gold Move 2 Remake There are 3 Gold Moves in the remake: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Roll your arms around. Gold Move 3: Straight your arms while facing the right. KIDSWeGoWellTogetherGM1and2.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 KIDSWeGoWellTogetherGM3.png|Gold Move 3 1f9sn9.gif|Gold Move 1 and 2 in-game 1f9sql.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Trivia *The raccoon is non-playable, but is eligible for the Gold Move too. *This the only song in the first set of Just Dance Kids songs added to the main series not to be by Tom Zehnder or The Just Dance Kids. *The word "kids" from the line "Kids up on a swing" does not appear in the lyrics on Just Dance Unlimited. ** In the same game, the line "We go well together" appears as "We '''can' go well together''" the last time it's sung. *There is an error with the song on Just Dance Now: the audio from the song will not play but will replay the last song selected. **When chosen, the browser would reload the tab. *** Besides, when the song is searched through the "Search" option, the menu icon is shown with a light blue background instead of the actual one. Gallery kidswegowelltogether.jpg|''We Go Well Together'' We_Go_Well_Together_on_JDK2014_Menu.jpg|''We Go Well Together'' on the menu KIDSWeGoWellTogether Cover AlbumCoach.tga.png| album coach kidswegowelltogether_cover@2x.jpg| cover UnknownAvatar2.png|The raccoon's avatar 200636.png|The raccoon's golden avatar 300636.png|The raccoon's diamond avatar KIDSWeGoWellTogetherNewAva.png|Avatar on Gh7.PNG|No GUI WeGoWellTogetherpictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Received 1922951184585150.jpeg|Error involving the menu icon kidswegowelltogether_thumb@2x.jpg|Glitched icon glitchedok.jpg|Glitched cover Videos Official Audio We Go Well Together by Goldenheart We Go Well Together (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Gameplays Just Dance Kids 2014 We Go Well Together Just Dance 2016 We Go Well Together WVC 5 stars wii u Just Dance 2017 We Go Well Together by Goldheart - 5 stars Just Dance Now - We Go Well Together References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Kids 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Kaycee Rice Category:Jul Kohler Category:Kids Mode